


Aftercare

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, D/s relationship, M/M, Mentions of DickDami but Damian isn't a teenager anymore (or it's not implied that he is?), Probably the closest to smut I'm ever getting to again, There was a lack of aftercare but now there isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim used to always leave right after a scene but one night, Jason gets lucky in a weird sort of way and Tim's there in the moment. Cue bumbling confessions (of love and other things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that was in my head. I've never written something with any part of BDSM in it before, so I hope I did okay. Really this just has aftercare in it.

Tim noticed the different sheets as soon as he started waking up. He felt the sun on his face where it shouldn’t be, even if it was the late morning.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in Jason’s safe house, tucked in underneath the covers. He ached a little bit as he sat up, the sheets pooling around him.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” the older man said as he walked into the sleeping area from the kitchen. He was carrying a tray of food that made Tim’s stomach growl. “You blacked out last night.”

“You let me stay?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. Jason raised an eyebrow as he sat the tray down on the bed.

“Of course I let you stay. I’d let you stay any night--I’d _like_ you to stay, so I could take care of you. More, that is.”

Tim seemed to struggle with this idea for a moment as he stared at Jason. “You _want_ me to stay? The entire night?”

Jason chuckled as he sat next to Tim and cupped his face. “ I’d love to just stay in for the night with you,” he said as he leaned in, nose against Tim’s throat. “Relaxing after a session,” his hands moved to run through Tim’s hair, “I’d get the time to remind you of what a good,” Tim shuddered at the word. He was a sucker for Jay's praise, “boy you are.”

The younger man’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He leaned against Jason a little bit, feeling boneless in that moment. “I can’t believe that I listened to Damian.”

The man jerked back. “Listened to Damian about what?”

Tim’s cheeks flushed a deep red. He didn’t really look like he could form a sentence in that moment, but he did it anyway. “Damian said that you told Dick that you thought aftercare was pointless.”

“Why on Earth would _I_  think that it was _pointless_? It’s important for you--I can’t--no I can, I can believe that he would tell you that. The little fucker, I should-” He was pulling away, standing up.

He grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back to him. “Please don’t go anywhere. I don’t think that my legs would work right now without some support.”

Jason sighed and gave him a little smile, leaning this forehead against Tim’s for a moment. “I can’t believe you listened to him.”

“He was…  very convincing.”

Jason hummed as he returned to his spot and handed Tim a plate of food. They ate in silence but by the end Jason could tell that Tim was still tired. He tucked the younger man in, despite the protests, and cleaned up from breakfast. He returned to the bed with a few DVDs in hand.

“I called Alfred earlier to tell him that you were here and that we’d be hanging out today,” Jason told him. “If anything, I thought you could use the day to get some rest, even if you went back to your own apartment.

Tim didn’t say anything as he curled up against Jason. He loved the feeling of being ear the older ex-Robin, even if it wasn’t in a setting of a scene.

Jason ran his fingers through Tim’s hair as the previews for the movie rolled. He had a few things that he wanted to say to him--chiefly about communication and the fact that he let Damian of all people bully him out of _aftercare_.

Tim eventually drifted off to sleep, curling up further against Jason. The older man had been afraid to hold him earlier but now he pulled him to him. He wondered if now was a good time to tell Tim how he actually felt about him.

To be honest, he hated that Tim only came to him every few weeks. He would come bearing a gift of pizza or other take out but his endgame was clear in the way he’d walk into the safehouse.

Jason would much rather prefer having Tim safely next to him in bed every night that the younger man was in Gotham. He’d like for that to be every night but he knew that he had a life outside of Gotham as part of the Titans and an executive at Wayne Enterprises.

He kept combing through his hair, knowing that it was something that could always soothe Tim. He stayed asleep--probably still exhausted from last night--for a good forty-five minutes. When he woke up, he nuzzled Jason’s chest.

“Hey.”

He didn’t try to hide a smile. “Jaybird.”

He groaned softly when Jason ran his hand through his hair one more time, this time all the way down his neck. Jason brought his hands up to Tim’s cheeks before leaning forward and kissing him.

“I love you, Littlebird.”

Tim didn’t say anything for a moment, instead just stared at Jason. “You what?”

“Love you,” he repeated, slower this time. “I love you.”

He pulled away and snorted. “Of course you do.”

He felt his cheeks start to turn red. _Of course you don’t love me too_.

He got up and stumbled a little bit, over to where his jeans were folded. He searched through the pockets for something and then came back to the bed, slipping underneath one of Jason’s arms before he handed him a piece of paper.

“What’s this?”

Tim flushed pink. “A love letter. I… love you too.”

Jason cupped his face again, more than happy to kiss the breath out of Tim.

While he regained his breath, Tim rested his head against Jason’s chest. The older man was running his hand down his back, causing him to let out a low groan.

“Can’t believe that Damian didn’t want you to stay the night,” Jason muttered. “Dick head.”

“Actually,” his lover--was it too soon to say boyfriend? Probably--started, head lifting. “I think that Dick might be the source of Damian’s foul behavior. Probably hasn’t even realised that--what does he call him? Littlebat? Babybat? Something like that--has grown up and wants him to totally-”

Jason cut him off with a kiss. “Let’s worry about their relationship issues tomorrow, alright? I just want to relax with you today.”

Tim blushed. “I’d like that too.”


End file.
